Backstage Bonding
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: Explicit Slash. Oneshot. Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton spend some time getting to know each other better backstage. Written for a close friend hence the details that wouldn't usually be there lol! They were requested therefore they're there!


Randy knotted his fingers in dampened locks, strands of ash blonde entwined across his knuckles as he hungrily meshed his lips against the elder man's, passionately tasting the Texan, spearmint and tobacco exploded against his tongue, intermingled with the flavour of coffee and arousal.

Shawn emitted a low moan of approval as the kisses deepened, he pulled the younger man closer until their hips met, yearning his burning touch as their bodies smouldered with sexual friction. The electricity had been seething between them all through the night's match,each touch within the squared circle had been delicious torture;the meeting of skin had thrilled them both, but the knowledge that they had to restrain their actions in front of the crowd had filled Randy with a blazing want, so much so that the intimate positioning of their bodies during the final three seconds of the match had forced his body to betray him.

The way Shawn had allowed him to claim his lips with such ferocity proved that the man had felt the betrayal. Not only was Shawn aware of it, but he blatantly relished in the attention, judging by the enthusiastic reciprocation he longed for the same as Randy.

Still grasping Shawn possessively by his golden mane he shuddered as he snaked an eager hand towards the ever present bulge in his trunks, Randy emitted a groan as Shawn slipped a hand inside, stroking and fondling, dragging his lust to dizzying heights. Back against the wall with his chest rising and falling as a result of Shawn's fingers softly roaming, unashamedly stirring the animalistic thirst that was silently screaming to be quenched.

Releasing him with a smirk, Shawn withdrew and ceased his tormenting touch before Randy could reach his peak, chuckled softly at the disappointed murmur that fell from his lover's lips.

" You're evil" he muttered, voice tinged slightly by his sulkiness, heat still throbbed within him, but there was the trace of a chill, his body longing for the warmth Shawn's flesh had seconds ago provided.

" But that's why you love me" Shawn informed him smugly, cupping his face in his palm, sensually dotting his features with tender and tantalising kisses, pressing his lips roughly to smooth skin, the salt of sated sweat strong against his flesh.

Randy shuddered as Shawn's tongue swept across his skin, the stroke of the sensual muscle weakening his already fallible defences. Damn Shawn was right, he knew he loved the stereotypical bad boy, he might have oozed anti-authority but nothing aroused him more than having someone go against the grain and Shawn made an art form out of it, especially during moments such as these.

" Shawn?" he ventured, their surroundings becoming more prominent as voices echoed down the hall.

" Mmm?"

A whimper escaped him as Shawn's mouth continued its illicit pathway; licking had reverted back to eager kisses, so passionate he was sure they'd bruise sensitive skin.

" Shouldn't we...ugh..go...somewhere..nguh...else?" he panted breathlessly, words broken by the pleasure seeping from every pore as Shawn's investigative tongue wove its way down his neck, coming to rest at the crux of his collar bone.

A low moan fractured into yelp as Shawn sank his teeth into vulnerable flesh exerting unexpected pressure, the kiss morphed into a bite as he suckled, leaving the mauve mark against his body, marking and claiming the youngster as his own.

" Son of a -"

Shawn claimed his mouth before the expletive could escape, eyes alight with delight as his tongue roamed, clashing with Randy's own, a sequence of sensual dance steps played within their mouths.

Breaking the kiss to breathe Shawn nipped at his partner's lower lip slightly as he released him; firmly asserting his dominance, not that the younger man truly minded, it was their pattern, he adored it.

A muffled breath of surprise escaped him as Shawn pressed him as far against the wall as he could go, stopping only when the solid wall prevented him from venturing further.

Pinned against the bricks, the grooves scratching and digging into his exposed flesh, Randy grunted in expectancy as Shawn pressed lips against his lobe, the electricity crackling between them as his warm pants lightly fell across his burning ears.

" Let's go find somewhere quieter" he whispered suggestively, blue eyes smouldering a deep black crested with a swirling desire, his own body aching almost as much as Randy's.

Randy nodded eagerly, agreeing wholeheartedly with Shawn's plan, he allowed himself to be led from the corridor into the shadows of the changing room, the perks of being in the main event meaning that it was deserted by the time they reached there.

Engrossed by the blackness, a joyous wail besmirched him as Shawn backed him into the corner, legs pressed painfully against the bench went unnoticed as his lover ground his hardened crotch against his own eliciting a longing whimper.

" You like that babe?" Shawn hissed, amusement threaded through his words as he thrust his hips, smashing his pelvis against the younger man's fiercely heightening the yearning mercilessly.

" Uh huh" Randy choked, overwhelmed in his own longing.

" Good" Shawn commended huskily, the sight of Randy's contorted features increasing his own arousal.

One hand held Randy steady, the other was free to rove over sensitised nipples drawing ear pleasing mewls as he did so. Continuing his descent south, Shawn snapped trunks against susceptible skin, enjoying the brief torture as Randy squirmed beneath his touch.

A fleeting act of mercy and he exposed protruding flesh, trunks cast to the tiled floor leaving his lover in all his naked glory. Casting an approving eye over the tanned flesh Shawn drank him in, a flicker of pride that he was his own thumping through him.

The mercy weaned as quickly as it had come, Shawn was on his knees in an instant, taking Randy in his mouth, licking and tasting, suckling with intensity, the jagged breaths raining down upon him spurring his actions on, the desperate moans intensified with his pace, skilled and rhythmic Shawn continued to tease, thriving on Randy's barely coherent pleas for compassion.

Swallowing him whole he carried on the game, slowly withdrawing the heat of his mouth, coating him in a fine trail of saliva, the coldness sweeping in due to his absence making Randy shiver.

" Oh God" he whispered, eyes closed, sweat beaded on his brow with desire.

So it followed, the set pattern, up and down, in and out, toying with him as he sucked, roamed and played, ragged grunts shattering the air until the younger man wanted to scream in a pleasure drowned in desperation.

" Shawn, please-" he gasped, torso trembling with the effort of not succumbing to what he so dearly longed to.

Weakened upon Shawn's release, he leaned against the bench for support, concious of the cool wood against his buttocks as Shawn surveyed him.

" Aren't you a little overdressed?" Randy heaved, chest pounding as he tried to render urges under control.

Shawn grinned saucily, sapphire spheres gleaming.

" So help me undress" he demanded wickedly.

Randy whined in dismay, Shawn's teasing was unbearable, if he didn't allow him relief soon he felt sure he would explode.

The whine broke Shawn's taunting, showing pity the elder man wriggled from his tights himself, shimmying the Lycra away, he wrapped strong and secure arms around Randy turning him so that he faced the wall, tracing his chest, fingering his nipples as he coated himself with spit, too eager and wired were they both to break apart in search of the lube he was sure they'd packed that morning.

" Are you sure about th-" he began a thread of concern hitched his words.

" I'm positive Shawn. Please just do it" Randy begged, pressing his cheeks zealously against the hardened flesh that rested so invitingly behind him.

With a groan Shawn thrust forward, trying his best not to agonise his lover, not wanting to hurt him but desperate to be inside him.

Randy hissed deep in the back of his throat as Shawn penetrated him, the length drove suddenly eliciting his approval.

" Don't stop" he pleaded as he felt Shawn falter with uncertainty.

Slowly Shawn moved, pulling in and out, his own breathing deepening as he did so, shallow gasps broke the air as he claimed him.

Thrusts became more urgent as his pace quickened, ramming himself into his lover, drawing groans that intermingled with the grunts, fractured shouts and incoherent phrases as he pummelled him in a frantic fuck.

" Harder"

Shawn obeyed the command, the cry urging him to dive deeper, to roughly plunge faster, dragging breathless whimpers from his already lustful lover.

With a final thrust Shawn howled in ecstasy spilling his hot seed deep inside Randy, tired and sated he leant his chin against the younger man's shoulder blade, panting heavily as he did so, chest heaving with the exertion.

An imploring complaint fell from Randy's lips as he ground his still throbbing flesh against Shawn's hand, with an apologetic kiss to the back of his neck, Shawn wrapped fingers around the aching organ, stroked and tugged, frantically increasing his pace to match his partner's breathing, until he felt the young man climax, exploding beneath his touch so that his pearly white seed splattered the wall before him.

Satisfied they remained entwined for several minutes simply soaking in their satiated state until their bodies limp, Shawn withdrew, Randy twisted to see him, a grateful and tender kiss planted sweetly on his nose as he stared.

" Love you" he murmured hoarsely, wrapping arms around Shawn's neck.

The Texan ran a gentle hand through slick hair, tucking a stray strand behind the younger man's ear.

" Love you too kid" he replied, meshing his mouth against his own. They parted, aware of the stickiness between them.

" We should shower" Randy commented.

Shawn wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, face bright with the underscore to his words.

" I'm up for round two if you are" he concurred, racing his lover to the showers.


End file.
